New Beginnings
by iCrackABottle
Summary: Draco and Harry meet again in the train. Sixth year. They both realize.. That they're in love. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – In the Hogwart's Express.

Draco was sat, alone, in a compartment in the train, on the way to Hogwarts. He didn't felt like going back to Hogwarts. He would begin his sixth year, but he really wasn't looking forwards to it. Draco was given a very difficult task.

Draco looked dreadful and miserable, Harry noticed as he walked past the compartment with his friends Hermione and Ron. He told them he would catch up with them later and entered the compartment.

Draco immediately looked up, rolling his eyes. "What do you want, Potter? I'm not in the mood to fight with you or even to look at you. Leave me alone." He said firmly. Though Harry sat down beside him, ignoring his words.

"You're unlike you, Malfoy. Normally you would've insulted me or even hexed me by now. And honestly, you look bad."

"I don't –care- how I look like! Just leave me alone!" Sneered Draco, he glared at Harry.

Harry raised a brow. He really thought Draco needed some help, but of course, Draco being the selfish, annoying git, he wouldn't accept any help. Harry then stood up. "Fine. Don't expect any help of the others. I tried to be nice, for once." He said calmly, opening the compartment door, attempting to leave. "I don't need help. Especially not yours, Potter." Draco said coldly. That was it, Harry left without a single word and slammed the compartment door shut.

Draco rolled his eyes again and continued staring out of the window. Maybe he did need help, but he wanted any help of Harry.

Harry wandered off to the compartments his other friends were sat. He sat down next to Neville, looking grumpy. His friends were talking about their summers, though Harry's mind was full of Draco, somehow. He was really worried, he never cared about Draco so much before, but since their little 'accident' in their fourth year, he started to grow romantically towards Draco. He never told any of his friends, not wanting them to know his true feelings for Draco.

They all talk and eat candy the rest of the way to Hogwarts. When the train finally arrives at Hogsmeade, Harry and his friends take their trunks and leave the train, waiting for a carriage to take them to Hogwarts.

Draco already stood, waiting for a carriage. He quickly got in after he pushed some second years away and closed the door. Harry noticed his behavior and followed him in, taking the seat opposite him.

"Didn't I told you to leave me –alone-? What, are you now deaf and blind Potter?!" Draco sneered again, apparently not happy with Harry's company. But deep, deep inside, Draco knew he could use some help and company, even though it was Harry's.

"I see you have got your old behavior back, Malfoy." Harry smirked. "I'm only trying to help you. Remember when you offered to be friends, back in the beginning of our first year?"

Draco nodded, the carriage drove away. "I will take that offer now." Harry said, he smiled a bit.

Draco's eyes widened slightly, looking up at Harry. "Well, that took you long to decide." He grinned, offering his hand. Harry took it and shook hands with him, smirking.

"So, now we're.. Friends, will you tell me what was that about, in the train?" He looked hopefully. Draco shook his head. "I can't. Secret." He sighed, looking away.

Harry nodded, understanding it. Then he said softly. "I've seen you last summer, you and your mother were going to Knockturn Alley. And I.. Er, I followed you there. I've seen a lot. Draco, don't tell me you're a-" Draco quickly covered Harry's mouth, he had big eyes.

"Don't.. Just don't Potter. Leave it up to me." He removed his hand again and got out of the carriage when it stopped.

Harry frowned and got out after him. "But, Draco…"

"No!" Draco turned around, looking slightly angry now. "Leave it up to me, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." And before Harry could say another thing, Draco rushed to the castle.

Harry sighed and looked around for his friends, he walked with them to the castle. They took seats at the Gryffindor table, Draco already sat at the Slytherin table.

Draco wondered why Harry suddenly wanted to be friends. He glanced at Harry occasionally, not paying attention to Dumbledore's speech.

When Draco caught Harry's eye, he felt something inside him. Then he realized something.

Draco Malfoy, was in love. With Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The 'accident'

Both Harry and Draco realized that they're in love. Though, they never expected they would fall in love with the person they hated, despised.

They're in love with each other.

Ever since the little 'accident' in their fourth year, Harry realized it.

It was midnight, right after the Yule Ball in the Great Hall. Harry only had some drinks and didn't felt like dancing or doing anything like that. Draco left to the dungeons, playing a drinking game with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

Draco returned just after midnight to the Great Hall, inviting Harry over for the drinking game. Harry, already a bit drunk, accepted his offer and followed him down to the dungeons.

They started playing the game, alone, Blaise and Pansy have already left to the Slytherin Common Room to.. Well, we will probably never know. Draco got very drunk, just like Harry. And before they both knew, they kissed.

A real, soft but passionate kiss. Draco almost freaked out and ran off to his Common Room, leaving Harry all alone, confused and used.

Though, that evening, or night, stayed with both of them. Harry couldn't block it out of his mind. He glanced at Draco so much, it would be suspicious. Harry was still afraid to tell anyone his true feelings. The famous Harry Potter, gay? Harry thought it would be wrong, that people would make more fun of him.

As for Draco. He tried –it- with several girls, including Pansy. He never really liked it. But now he was friends with Harry, he hoped to figure his feelings out.

The first school day, Harry and Draco had Potions class, of Professor Slughorn. Professor Slughorn told the class to brew the potion 'The Living Death', and who succeeded the best, would get some Felix Felicis, known as Liquid Luck.

Draco felt his hope growing, he was a natural potions talent, so it would be easy for him. He really could use some Liquid Luck for his mission.

His potion was almost perfect, though Harry won it. Having the best potion of the class. Draco rushed out of class after Slughorn dismissed it. Harry excused himself from his friends and Slughorn, he ran after Draco.

"Draco! Wait!" Draco heaved a sigh and stood still. "What, Potter? Are you only coming to me to brag about your Liquid Luck?" He sneered.

Harry frowned and stood in front of Draco, he looked him straight in his eyes. "In fact, I was wondering if you.. Wanted to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. With me." He bit his lip, awaiting for Draco's answer.

Draco looked at Harry, his eyes lightened up. He finally saw an opportunity to, maybe, reveal his true feelings. "Going to Hogsmeade, with you?" He teased. "Why on earth would I go with you, scarhead?" He grinned and bumped Harry's arm. Harry looked down, feeling rejected. "I'd love to go with you, Potter." Draco said softly, giving Harry a smile before he walked off again.

Harry smiled wide when Draco walked off. Finally, a real date. Well, date? Maybe Draco just misunderstood him, maybe Draco thought it was supposed to be as 'just' friends.

They both attended classes for the rest of the day, they smiled politely at each other when they saw each other. Harry already looked forward to the weekend. But so did Draco.

Both excited of, maybe, revealing their feelings, they went to bed. Not able to get any sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – First Date

Eventhough Harry asked Draco out on a 'date' on Tuesday, Saturday was coming very quick for the both of them. Both excited, but also scared, scared maybe one of them didn't share the same feelings.

Harry has been thinking about the accident again the last couple of days, he could still remember how Draco's soft lips came in contact with his own. He couldn't wait, he wanted it again. He wanted more.

As for Draco. Draco, well.. He never liked having feelings for Harry. Though, he loved being around Harry so much. They talked a few times after Harry asked him on the date, he felt good. He decided to go after Harry, no matter what. He promised that to himself.

And so they met, near the Black Lake, as they wanted to. Harry already stood waiting, looking at his watch every minute, he almost thought Draco wouldn't show up. He heard foot steps approaching and hid his smile behind his hand, pretending to cough. "About time, Malfoy." Harry grinned.

Also Draco smiled, but he didn't cover that up, he wanted to show Harry how he felt about him and just shrugged. "Pansy was curious with who I was going to Hogsmeade. Annoying girl, really. Shall we go now?" Harry nodded and so they head to Hogsmeade.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, about-" said Harry, but Draco cut him off. "Didn't know you could think with that little head of yours." Draco teased, he nudged Harry playfully. "Habit, go on.."

"Get lost, Malfoy." Harry smiled. "I.. I've been thinking about our fourth year.. Do you remember..?" He asked unsure.

Draco got a tiny bit red and looked Harry. He nodded. "How could I forget the day, the famous Harry Potter, snogged me?" Harry smiled wide and looked down at his feet. "I thought you wanted to forget about it, to be honest."

Draco shook his head. "Never. Harry, I.. Don't like girls. It's disgusting really, I had ehm.." He bit his lip and mumbled something about having sex with Parkinson. Harry looked up at him, slightly surprised. "Oh.. I only kissed someone but never anything like that." He said a bit embarrassed, but then he said quickly. "But I didn't like the kissing though. I did with you." Harry got red and quickly walked into the Three Broomsticks.

Draco followed a few seconds after Harry. Did Potter just say he liked kissing him?! He smiled wide and took a seat at the table, next to Harry. They ordered both a Butterbeer and it was silent for a while. Then Draco said… "Potter.. I want you." He bit his lip, Harry almost choked on his Buttebeer. "Y-You want me?! I.. I ehm.."

Draco looked down, mumbling. "It's fine. I understand. You're famous and I'm not." Harry felt bad for Draco. He did want him too, but he was too afraid to tell him. Harry then just said. "Let's just enjoy today. We can go back once we've finished this."

Draco nodded, he felt awkward for telling Harry his feelings, but he was also happy. They drunk their Butterbeer and head back to Hogwarts. Both stayed completely silent. Harry touched Draco's hand a few times, but Draco only pulled it back.

"Don't touch me." He sneered as they entered the big hall of Hogwarts. He was about to head to the dungeons when Harry took his arm, turned him back around and pressed his lips against Draco's in a soft, slow kiss.

Draco's eyes widened, but then closed and slowly started to kiss Harry back, pulling him closer by his robes.

Both pulled back after a few minutes passed, Draco smiled wide, Harry got a bit red.

"I want you too, Draco. I want you to be mine." Harry whispered. Draco grinned and whispered back. "I was already yours, but you never knew that.."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, knowing he will never, ever, leave Draco again. No matter what. Though, Draco had a mission to focus on. So he excused himself and ran off to the Room of Requirement, he decided to tell Harry about it later. He could use some help.

Harry felt like the happiest person alive and ran off to the Gryffindor tower, telling Hermione what happened today.

Hermione looked delighted, unlike Ron who looked disgusted. "How can you ever love that little Malfoy prat?! After what he all did to us?! He even called Hermione a Mudblood." Ron said, Hermione glared at him. "It's his decision, Ronald. Not yours. And I think we should be happy Harry finally found his.. True love." She smiled at Harry.

Harry then hugged her tight, ignoring his best friend. "Thank you, Hermione.. I will look around for Draco now."

Harry quickly walked off and wandered around the castle, he bumped into Draco after a few hours. "Oh so there you are! You suddenly ran off." Harry said, he almost pouted. Draco smiled, he placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I will tell you everything later, alright? Let's have dinner first. Will you please join me at my table?" Draco asked, Harry nodded and smiled. They walked hand-in-hand to the Great Hall and took a seat at the Slytherin table.

Both Draco and Harry felt like the luckiest and happiest persons alive. Though, Draco knew Harry would hate the mission he was given. But he couldn't care less right now. He finally had Harry.


End file.
